warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mission/@comment-25884913-20141217154844/@comment-1736003-20141226164452
The main thing about Survival in the Void is that you have to make sure that you are in a spot that has a good spawn rate, because at the moment the mechanics are somewhat inconsistent. DE has been polling for opinions on the subject, and they've already made some changes in the recent past, so they definitely have their eyes on it, from what I've gathered reading forum posts. Traditionally, players kind of hang around the Life Support pylons in one room and wait for the enemies to come to them. If the spawn rate is low in that room, I would suggest you go find a room with a good spawn rate and hang out there--don't spread out, stay relatively close by. Life support will start to spawn nearby you, and since you have a Nekros the increased spawn rate will make it so that Life Support won't be much of an issue anyway. Rooms with good spawn rates will have three or more entrances to them that aren't dead ends. Usually this means that they're large--the big, rectangular room with the sunken center and bridges, the large, multi-story rooms, the large area with zig-zagging hallways and sunken circular area...these can all be great options. As far as your group makeup, it sounds fine. A slow Nova can bog things down if they have a huge duration on Molecular Prime (it can slow enemies that are outside of the room and lower the spawn rate)...but they can really save the day in the later rounds. Better to keep the duration to the point that it's about the size of a large room, and has lower cost energy cost for spamming. Mag Prime should focus on Range, Power Str. and Energy Efficiency (in that order), and be using Shield Polarize 90-95% of the time (Pull, Crush, and Bullet Attractor are useless in comparison). I highly recommend Shield Transference. Nekros is a must-have if you have issues with Life Support. Either Rhino or Ash are fine, although I'd probably go with Rhino if you've already got Mag doing AoE damage, to help revive and CC. As far as weapons go: I'd stick with Soma over the bows. Bows tend to do a lot of damage to one enemy, but until you get to about level 100 enemies it's like trying to dump a gallon of water into a teacup--who cares if you can do 20k+ worth of damage to one enemy at a time if they each have only 300 hp? Better to spread that 20k damage around to all the enemies, once you've found a spot with a good spawn rate. Besides that, bows tend to require zooming-in...which can leave you oblivious to attacks from the side. For secondaries, I'd be looking at any of the new Syndicate weapons besides the one for the Rakta Ballistica. Orthos Prime is also fine, although I prefer Atterax if I'm looking for slash damage--not only does it damage multiple enemies, but it also copters well and will get you out of trouble quickly. Besides, it can be bought from the market and built by anybody. As a final word, as your kill rate drops on enemies, so too will your Life Support drop rate (obviously). Only so many enemies will spawn at a time, so if you aren't killing the ones that are there, no new enemies will come to replace them. I'll probably be writing a guide on the subject later, using the quotes from the posts I've found at the forums--I'm definitely not the King of survival, but I know the basics well enough. Oh, and look up my builds for Atterax, Mag Prime and Dread at warframe-builder.net, or throw a message up on my wall if you need more help. Good luck!